


It Isn't a Side Effect of a Concussion, I'm Thinking It Might Be Love

by wrestlecore



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Roman is a dork, Sharing a Bed, Them boys be awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrestlecore/pseuds/wrestlecore
Summary: See, the thing is that Roman was in love with the Irishman, like love love. Like puppy love. Like, “Jesus Christ I wanna hold your hand and kiss you softly under the stars” love. Roman didn't know when the feelings started rising, perhaps after Finn was cleared from his shoulder injury, but he assured himself it was a one off. Then he tagged with Seth and Finn at house shows. The first night they tagged, the he knew he was fucked.





	It Isn't a Side Effect of a Concussion, I'm Thinking It Might Be Love

**Author's Note:**

> After a month or two this fic is FINALLY DONE AND I'M RELIEVED! anyway delfina this is for u plz like it

Eyes looked up as soon as he heard Finn's music blasting suddenly, and the dark haired man watched the screen Finn stepped out, mic in his hand, walking slowly towards the ring where Baron (“Constable Corbin” He remembered with a twinge of annoyance) stood. He felt the familiar feeling of butterflies in his stomach, and Roman blushed lightly. 

See, the thing is that Roman was in love with the Irishman, like love love. Like puppy love. Like, “Jesus Christ I wanna hold your hand and kiss you softly under the stars” love. Roman didn't know when the feelings started rising, perhaps after Finn was cleared from his shoulder injury, but he assured himself it was a one off. Then he tagged with Seth and Finn at house shows. The first night they tagged, the he knew he was fucked. 

Finn was just Finn, laidback, polite and talkative, blue eyes always bright and shining. It was…. nice, when they made small talk. Roman learned a little bit about Finn's time in the indies, how different it was from where they stood now. Roman vaguely recalled telling the Irishman about his football days, and how the adrenaline rush that used to come from it never compared to the rush of wrestling. The more he talked with Finn, the more he felt himself loving the blue eyed man.

_Fuck._

He noticed how close Seth and Finn were, and his heart feeling like it had been curb stomped when he jumped to the conclusion. Somehow Seth picked up on it (Seth could be an idiot, yeah, but God damn it he could also be observant as fuck) and sat down with him after a house show, bumping their shoulders together. 

“Alright, you're getting all emo even though that's technically my job. What's up?” Seth asked, voice sharp, cutting through Roman’s thoughts. Before Roman could say anything, the other dark haired man said, “And don't pull that I'm fine bullshit, because I know you’re not.” Well, shit. No way Seth was gonna let him go now.

It was after a few moments when Roman blurted out, “Are you and Finn dating?” He covered his mouth quickly, but the words had already left. Seth's eyes widened almost comically.

"Dating? Wha- No!” Seth began to cackle, that stupid Waluigi laugh that Roman had gotten used to (which didn’t make it any less annoying). “What makes you think we're dating? We're just frie- oh.” Shit. Seth grinned, dark eyes holding a bit of mischief within. "You're in love! With Finn!” 

“Shut up, I don't want anyone to hear!” Roman harshly whispered, fingers twitching to cover Seth's mouth, almost like they were children, like Seth was going to rat Roman out. “I swear to god Seth, I will punch your ass to next Monday.” Roman's eyes flickered around to see if Finn was anywhere near them. Thankfully, for Roman’s heart and sanity, no one was in ear shot.

Seth's grin widened as he studied the other man's face, eyes sweeping across the room to where Finn was, returning from his match. "Now that I look at, it's obvious that you're crushing on him.” He chuckled, licking his lips. "You've had fucking heart eyes for a while.”

“Yeah, cool, great, could you shut the fuck up now?” 

Fortunately, Seth did. Still, Roman didn't see the gears turning in Seth's head, the thoughts turning into a plan, and the growing smirk on his face. It was only a few minutes until Seth yelled, “Hey Finn! C’mere for a sec!” Roman got up abruptly, cursing under his breath and walking to the locker room to change. The only thought that went through his head was _'Seth I'm going to fucking kill you.'_

Sometimes, Roman went on autopilot, specifically when he was in deep thought. Sometimes he just went with the flow, which is how he ended up outside in the cool wind and setting sun. He just wanted a moment in the stopgap calmness. Given how hectic schedules can get, it was nice to get a moment to himself. A tap was felt on his shoulder, and he removed one of his ear buds, turning around and his breath catching in his throat. 

It was Finn, softly smiling, eyes bright and crinkling at the corners. _Oh shit he's handsome, fuuuck._ "Uuuh,” Roman gulped slightly, thinking that he probably looked stupid, brain short circuiting. "Hiya.” He finally managed to get out.

"Evenin’ Roman. Seth said you needed a roommate for the night?” _'Oh of fucking course Seth set this up, of course. Okay okay, breathe Reigns, do not fuck this up.'_

“Uh yeah, you wanna bunk with me?” _Good, great, you haven't fucked up, keep this up. Please don't get tongue tied, please._

Finn's smile grew a bit bigger, and he nodded. "Yeah, normally Seth shares with me, but he said he was gonna room with Kevin, I think?” His tongue peeked out the corner of his mouth as his smile faded and was replaced with a thoughtful look. “Do you mind sharing with me?” He asked, staring at him with a bit of uncertainty, like he wasn’t sure what Roman would say.

“Y-yes, wait, no!” The dark haired man cringed slightly at the small yell. _'Oh great job Reigns, he’ll think you’re weird now.'_ “I mean, I don’t mind sharing a room with you. Uhm, you got a ride?” Roman asked, and the Irishman shook his head. “C’mon, we’re riding together then.” Vaguely, Roman recalled a story about Finn driving that Seth told him. He couldn’t recall all the details, but it was a pretty wild ride, so he told the other that he’d be driving. Finn gave him a nervous chuckle, and climbed into the passenger seat. 

The ride felt awkward, silence pressing down on the car. Roman felt crushed by it, almost suffocating. From the corner of his eye he could see Finn on his phone. He finally wanted to hold a long conversation, but his awkwardness kept a grip on his throat. Thankfully, he didn't have speak, Finn breaking the silence.

"Think you're getting another title shot?” The Irishman asked. “You know, with Extreme Rules coming up soon?”

Roman wasn't sure if he imagined the hint of bitterness in Finn's voice, but the tone spiked up some sympathy for Finn. "I'm sorry you didn't get the briefcase, I know that you really wanted that chance.” He murmured, and Finn kept quiet, arms crossed as he looked forward with a blank expression. Roman sucked in a breath before speaking again. "You'll get a chance to reclaim that title again, and you'll be the best goddamn champion anyone ever saw.”

“Each time it feels like I'm so close, it feels like another obstacle is added. I mean, shit, if Braun wasn't there, if he stayed under those ladders I could've had it! I would've had it!” Finn raised his voice, gripping his knee hard. Roman decided to be a bit bold, and laid his hand over Finn's. 

Finn didn't move his hand away like Roman thought he would. Instead, Roman felt the Irishman take his hand and squeeze it, and the long haired man squeezed back, as a gesture of comfort and closeness.

The rest of the ride was silent, however Roman noticed that Finn began to get a little closer to him. As they walked to their room, Finn brushed his shoulder against Roman's, the gesture sending a light shiver down Roman's spine. “You got the key?” He asked as Finn fished out the key from his pocket, unlocking the door. They set down their bags and Finn hopped on the bed, splayed out like a starfish and kicking off his shoes. 

Roman chuckled as Finn sat up quickly, tongue peeking out from the corner of his mouth, however Roman's chuckle faded as he realized there was one tiny problem. “Ah fuck.”

“What? Something on my face?” Finn asked with a chuckle.

“ No, more like something under you.” Finn looked confused as he looked down. Roman could see the moment realization hit him.

"Oh.” The problem was that there was only one bed. Roman figured that the both of them were too muddled with sleep and exhaustion and the pain of too many bruises to figure out where they were staying. They looked at each other and then at the bed, awkwardness beginning to rise. “ Well,” Finn began. “we could just share the bed.” 

Yeah, they could share the bed, not like Roman was internally screaming about that. “ Uh, y-yeah, sure. How do we figure this out?” He asked as he sat on the foot of the bed, and Finn scratched the back of his neck.

“We could try the cuddling positions?” The Irishman suggested. Well, did Roman expect that? Fuck no. Nope, he was definitely not expecting that. On the outside, he appeared to keep his cool. However he was screaming on the inside. He was sharing a bed with his crush, basically cuddling. _‘Okay Roman Reigns, this is where we stay calm.’_ Yeah no, Roman.exe has crashed. 

Roman jumped when Finn snapped his fingers in front of his face. What the dark haired man noticed was that they were close, very close.

"So uh, big spoon or little spoon?”

_‘Oh fuck, well it was fun while it lasted. There goes my pride.’_

He managed to squeak out a “Little spoon.” Before turning away in embarrassment, blushing a little. Finn’s light chuckle could be heard as he heard the bed creak and hands gently turning his face.

“That's okay, I prefer being the big spoon anyway.” Finn had a little smile on his face and he took the other man's hands, pulling Roman in. “C'mon, let’s rest, you look ready to drop dead.” Finn chuckled, and Roman smiled a little, crawling into bed. The Irishman wrapped his arms around Roman, who in turn wrapped his arms around Finn's waist.

“Hi. “ Finn giggled.

“Hey.” Roman's smile grew bigger, pressing himself a bit closer. “This okay?”

“It's fine.” Finn murmured sleepily. They laid in silence for a bit, Finn drifting off after a few minutes, leaving Roman awake in the dark. He internally thanked Seth for sharing with Kevin as his eyes drooped, then shut seconds later.  
-  
Roman woke up with his sight a bit blurry, startled as he felt fingers running through his hair. He remembered that he and Finn shared the single hotel bed, and Roman looked up. “Good morning.” Finn said lowly, continuing to thread his fingers through the other man's hair. His short hair was sticking up in multiple directions, emitting a still sleepy atmosphere. 

"Like my hair?”

“It's.... soft, feels really nice.” 

“Glad you do.” Brain still muddled with sleep and not thinking straight, Roman raised himself a little higher on the bed, and pressed a kiss to Finn's forehead. Roman's eyes widened a bit and he began to apologize, while mentally kicking himself. 

He didn't expect a quick pair of lips on his, the press of them fleeting quickly. Finn hid his face under the blanket, though Roman could tell that he was blushing. ”You okay in there?” He asked, and Finn peeked out, face scarlet. 

” It's just that I overheard you and Seth talking and well…” He trailed off, averting his eyes away from Roman and lifting the blanket to his mouth.

“I do, I mean, I do have strong feelings. Shit, this is hard.” Roman nervously chuckled, shifting to lay on his back.

“Take your time.” Finn said, voice sounding muffled.

“Well, I've always found you... interesting, back when you were in NXT. Longest reigning NXT champion, the main roster began to take note of what you were accomplishing here and what you accomplished in Japan.” Roman stopped to look at Finn, who was staring intently at him.

He took another deep breath before continuing. ”When we were in the ring together for the first time, I felt something click, it was something that made me feel good, I guess. I don't know how else to describe it. Then we started talking more after our second match together and the feelings grew.” 

Finn didn't say anything, seemingly studying the other. His gaze made Roman feel a bit nervous, he did lay out his feelings after all. “Can I try something?” Finn finally said after a few moments and Roman nodded, confused a little. “Close your eyes please.”

Roman laid still with his eyes closed as he heard creaking and felt Finn gently place his hand on his chest. The closeness felt warm and comforting, he wanted to stay in bed, cuddling with Finn for a long time. Then Roman felt lips on his own and he swore he felt his heart explode in joy. Was he dreaming? Finn was actually kissing him, someone pinch him, holy shit.

Finn pulled away soon after, and Roman opened his eyes soon after. “I love you.” The Irishman murmured lovingly, clasping and twirling a lock of the other man's hair with his finger.

“I love you too, I wanna stay here with you.” Roman sighed, knowing that they had a house show in the evening, and laced their hands together.

“House show's not til the evening, we have time.”

"Good, 'cause I wanna spend the day with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow delfi at ambrllns on tumblr (I'm demonsbalor on tumblr :) )


End file.
